Warden Harms
Warden Harms is a police officer operating in Empire City post-quarantine. His specific post being the Eagle Point Penitentiary, as he refers to it being his station during a Good Side Mission. He sends Cole MacGrath on a few of the Good Side Missions in the Warren, in which he continuously praises Cole for his work. Being the warden of the Warren Jail would presumably make him the officer in charge of the 43rd Precinct, who are the police in charge of the Warren. Being in the position that he is, he would have most likely have been present when the Dust Men staged a coup in an attempt to rescue their leader, Alden Tate. Oddly, he never introduces himself to Cole, he only contacts Cole via cell phone, acting as if they already know each other. Though this could be because Cole might have delivered packages to the police station or he was in jail. It is unknown whether or not he survived the Beast's attack on Empire City but he is most likely deceased. Events in Empire City The Warden often calls Cole via cellphone to assign him to the good side missions such as cracking down groups or smoking them out of their hideouts as well as protecting protesters. He can send police members and SWAT teams around the region to Cole's aid at times. Events of DC Comics Following the Good Ending, Warden Harms is seen for the first time consulting Cole over the events of Trish's death and helping him to locate the remainder of the First Sons. It is also here where Warden tells Cole about some of his history, such as how he watched his grandchildren play in the parks. Cole admits that after the events of the first game, he believes the Warden is the only person he can fully trust. While Cole ambushed some First Sons, Harms, Zeke, and some officers take on a another group of First Sons. At first the First Sons seem to be winning and Harms is nearly killed by a rocket but Cole arrives just in time to save him and aid in the battle and, with his help, they defeat them. The next day after Cole charges some vans so Harms and his men can patrol the city better, Moya sends some Soldiers to attack Empire City causing Cole, Harms, and Zeke to fight them off which they succeed in. Later that day at a police station, Harms tries to convince Cole not to give himself up to Moya claiming that with him here Empire City stands a chance. At that time, David attacks the Police Station and Cole battles him and is nearly killed. However, thanks to Moya's assistance, Cole is able to survive and returns to tell Zeke and Harms what happened. The next day while patrolling the Jefferson Tunnel with Zeke, Harms asks what happened between them and Zeke explains and wonders if Cole will ever forgive him. Harms tells Zeke in order for Cole to forgive him he first has to forgive himself. After returning they catch Cole jumping out the window of Zeke's apartment and being captured by Moya's men. Later he, Zeke, and the Police plan a rescue effort to save the Electric Superhero and are successful thanks to Sasha and David's interference. After that, Harms helps Cole to his feet and he and Zeke watch from afar as Cole finishes David. With that, Moya's plan is ruined, the military invasion is called off, and life in Empire City returns to normal. Final Fate When the Empire City Quarantine was lifted, it is possible that Warden Harms would have made out of Empire City alive in one of the ships or through swimming, if he was not killed by The Plague or the blast caused by The Beast at the beginning of InFamous 2. Ultimately, he was not mentioned at all throughout the course of InFamous 2, and his fate remains unknown. Personality Harm's tone of voice changes as your progress the game, at the beginning he seems to sound nervous and submissive even, which is understandable taking account that the city was under the control of the three groups at the point, but as Cole completes more good side missions and take back parts of the city from the three factions, Harms's tone would sound more "in control" than his state in the beginning. At times it would even sound like he's ordering Cole around like a regular police officer, while still showing respect. Harms shows a great amount of compassion and empathy for the remaining citizens of Empire City and his men, and great respect for Cole and his deeds (if Cole makes Good karma choices). Trivia * Coincidentally, William Harms, the writer for Infamous (comics), shares the same last name as the Warden. * In the DC comics, Harms uses a Taurus Model 66 .357 magnum revolver, a police standard issue 9 mm, and a Schofield Revolver. The last of which was used by Zeke in InFamous 2. Category:Characters in Infamous Category:Empire City Police Category:InFamous: DC Comics